


a thousand wakes of springtime

by annemari



Category: Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 03:12:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13045296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annemari/pseuds/annemari
Summary: Bram has always loved spring.





	a thousand wakes of springtime

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Highsmith (quimtessence)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quimtessence/gifts).



> Dear Highsmith, I hope you like this! Happy yuletide!
> 
> Thank you to L and O for looking this over for me. Title from "Thousand Ways" by The Tallest Man on Earth.

Bram has always loved spring. The return of warmth and light, the approaching promise of summer. He didn't mind school, really, but there was always something exhilarating about it nearing its end. 

Spring had a lot going for it.

He's coming to realize that spring is even better with a boyfriend.

"Do you want to come to my place to study tomorrow?" Simon asks. "No one's going to be home."

Bram raises his eyebrows, smiling. "Study?"

"Well, yeah," Simon says. "I mean, I do actually have to study for the history test. But that can wait."

They're in the parking lot at the school, leaning against Simon's car. Bram's car is parked right next to his. Bram has wondered if they should just start carpooling, because they waste so much time after school just standing around and talking. (On the days their schedules match up, at least.)

He likes driving his own car, though. Maybe Simon will be up for getting rides from him. He's going to ask at one point.

"I'd like to come _study_ with you," Bram says. "But my dad's actually coming to visit tomorrow."

"Oh," Simon says. "You hadn't mentioned that. That's cool. That's cool, right?"

"It's a bit weird," Bram shrugs. "But it's nice, I guess. We're all trying to talk to each other more."

"That's good," Simon says. "I hope it won't be too weird. You should text me if it gets awkward or anything. I'll keep my phone near."

Bram smiles and pauses only briefly before taking Simon's hand. He's gotten a lot better at doing things like that semi-spontaneously. He's not sure if Simon's noticed, but he's pretty proud of himself. 

When they first officially started dating Bram felt as if he was getting more brave every day. At this point he's no longer that worried about people's reactions. It's just a matter of getting out of his own head and not overthinking his instincts.

Luckily Simon's pretty good at getting him out of his head.

"Do you want to do anything today?" Simon asks. "Do you have time? We could go out to eat."

"We could go for a drive," Bram says.

Simon blinks, looking momentarily surprised, but then he smiles. "Yeah. Yeah, we could do that. Where do you want to go?"

Bram shrugs. "Anywhere. I heard that it'll be a nice, clear evening."

"You want to just drive around?" Simon asks.

Bram nods. He enjoys having Simon in the passenger seat of his car, playing Bram different music, and talking about anything and everything. They've only done quick trips before, but Bram realizes there's no reason why they can't just drive aimlessly.

"You can pick the music," Bram says.

"You always let me pick the music," Simon says, and smiles. "I mean, yeah, we should do that. Let's just drive. Now?"

"After dinner?" Bram asks. "I'll let you know when and then come pick you up?"

"Oh, yeah," Simon says. "That makes sense." He squeezes Bram's hand before letting go. "I should probably get home."

"Yeah, me too," Bram says. "But I'll see you later."

"It's a date," Simon says. "I'll bring the Oreos."

Bram laughs. "Is it your turn?"

"It absolutely is."

Bram smiles. "Then it's a date."

~

The sun is throwing long shadows by the time Bram pulls up to Simon's driveway.

Simon's waiting outside; Bram barely has the chance to park before Simon opens the door and slips into the passenger seat.

"Hey," he says. "Missed you."

Bram smiles. "You too. How was dinner?"

"Good," Simon says. "I skipped dessert." He unveils a tiny package of Oreos and shakes it. "I also didn't bring milk this time, sorry."

"I don't mind," Bram says, and pulls out onto the street.

"So you just want to drive?" Simon asks.

"Yeah," Bram says. "Pick something to listen to?"

"Don't have to tell me twice," Simon says, and takes out his iPod. A long moment later a song that Bram doesn't recognize starts playing.

"What's this?" Bram asks.

"Criminals by The Tallest Man on Earth. I was in the mood for it."

"It's nice," Bram says. "I'm not sure I've heard it before."

"I'll send you their stuff," Simon says.

Bram's phone buzzes in his pocket. He fishes it out and hands it to Simon.

"What?" Simon asks.

"Can you check it for me?" Bram asks. He's not really one for looking at his phone when he's driving. It's dangerous, but it also makes him feel a bit carsick.

"Are you sure?" Simon asks.

"Yeah," Bram says. "The passcode is 1117."

"Uh, okay," Simon says. There's a pause while Bram imagines Simon's looking through his notifications. 

When Simon still hasn't said anything after a moment, Bram glances at him. Simon's staring at Bram's lock screen.

"What is it?" Bram asks.

"Are you sure about this?" Simon asks. "It feels, like. Personal, you know?"

Bram shrugs. "I trust you."

He doesn't bother adding that Simon already knows so much about him. He understands Simon's uncertainty, but Bram doesn't really have anything to hide, especially not from Simon. He wouldn't be okay with someone going through his phone without him knowing about it, but—this is Simon. Bram knows he's not the type to pry.

"Okay," Simon says. He sounds pleased. Bram glances at him. He also looks pleased. "Garrett's messaged you on whatsapp. He said, _"Hey, what's up? Want to play WoW tonight?"_ "

"Just text back, "Sorry, I'm out with Simon"," Bram says.

"Okay," Simon says. "Done. Oh, you should hear this song."

Bram smiles and relaxes back into his seat. The rush hour is over, but Bram still sticks to the side roads. It's calmer there, and there's more to see. There's people sitting outside on their porches, others walking their dogs. Some kids actually playing out in the streets.

It's a really nice evening. The evening sunlight is filtering through the trees, lighting up the cherry blossoms.

Bram drives and watches, and Simon talks and makes Bram listen to his current favorite songs, and it's somehow exactly how Bram imagined it would be.

"This is really nice," Simon says out of nowhere, and Bram feels a happy warmth in his stomach.

"I really love spring," he says.

"Me too," Simon says. "I mean, it's really busy usually, so it's good to just take the evening off like this. And just hang out and do nothing? It was a really good idea."

Bram grins to himself, satisfied.

"Do you want to park somewhere and really enjoy these Oreos?" Simon asks.

"Sure," Bram says. He drives them to a spot nearby, close to the river, and stops the car.

"I'm glad that you suggested this," Simon says. "You always have the best ideas."

Bram feels his face heating up. "Thanks."

"Really," Simon says, and takes Bram's hand. "I like the things we do together. I like the way I feel when I'm with you, you know?"

Bram looks up at Simon at that. He wants to say that he feels the same, but he's not sure if he can actually put it into words. Simon makes him feel brave and adventurous and calm and safe and so many other things. He's so glad he worked up the courage to email Simon that day last summer.

He leans in close and kisses Simon's mouth, slow and content, and then gives him a quick peck on the cheek at the end. He hopes Simon gets it.

The way Simon smiles at him makes Bram feel that he does.


End file.
